Ólafur Darri Ólafsson
| birth_place = Connecticut, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American-Icelandic | other_names = | occupation = Actor, producer, scriptwriter | known_for = Children XL | children = 2 | years_active= 1998–present }} Ólafur Darri Ólafsson (born 13 March 1973) is an American-born Icelandic actor, producer, and screenwriter. He is known for Children, XL, Trapped, Lady Dynamite, and The Deep. Early life Ólafur was born in Connecticut. His parents returned to Iceland when he was four years old. Career Ólafur graduated from The Icelandic Drama School in 1998. After graduating, he became involved in numerous productions with the National Theatre of Iceland and City Theatre of Reykjavik, also working with various independent theatre groups. He is one of the founders of Vesturport Theatre in Reykjavik. Ólafur is best known internationally for his role as Andri, the chief of police in a small town in the north of Iceland, in the series Trapped. Baltasar Kormákur, who devised the series, has said that he was chosen because he was not a typical leading man. In the UK, the Guardian TV critic described his performance as "as remarkable as the landscape". Ólafur himself said that he based the character on his own father. In June 2016, Ólafur lip synced in the music video for Winter Sound by the Icelandic band Of Monsters and Men. Ólafur has been cast in AMC's series adaptation of Joe Hill's NOS4A2 as Bing Partridge. Personal life Ólafur is in a relationship with Icelandic dancer Lovísa Ósk Gunnarsdóttir. They have two daughters, born in 2010 and 2014. Awards and nominations *''Edda Award for Best Supporting Actor or Actress'' for Children (2006, nominated) *''Edda Award for Best Screenplay'' for Children (2006, won – group award) *''Nordic Council Film Prize'' for Children (2007, nominated – group nomination) *''Edda Award for Best Film'' for Parents (2007, won – group nomination) *''Edda Award for Best Supporting Actor or Actress'' for Fangavaktin (2010, nominated) *''Edda Award for Best Screenplay'' for Undercurrent (2011, nominated – group nomination) *''Edda Award for Best Actor'' for Stormland (2011, won) *''Edda Award for Best Actor'' for The Deep (2013, won) *''Best Actor'' for XL at the Karlovy Vary International Film Festival (2013, won) *''Edda Award for Best Actor'' for XL (2014, nominated) Filmography *''Pearls and Swine'' (1997, Bjartmar) *''Úr öskunni í eldinn'' (2000) *''Fiasco'' (2000, Gulli) *''101 Reykjavík'' (2000, Marri) * Icelandic Voice of Hagrid in "Harry Potter & the Philosopher's Stone" and "Chamber of Secrets" *''Virus au paradis'' (2003, Ornithologue) *''Njálssaga'' (2003, Skarphéðinn) *''Áramótaskaup 2004'' (2004) *''Beowulf & Grendel'' (2005, Unferth) *''Thicker than Water'' (2006, Börkur) *''Children'' (2006, Marinó) *''The Eagle'' (2006, 1 episode, Computertyven) *''Parents'' (2007, Marino) *''Kassinn'' (2007, Kalli Torfason) *''Skaup'' (2007) *''White Night Wedding'' (2008, Sjonni) *''Mannaveiðar'' (2008) *''Country Wedding'' (2008, Egill) *''Reykjavík-Rotterdam'' (2008, Elvar) *''1066'' (2009, 1 episode, Gyrd) *''Epic Fail'' (2009, Palli) *''Fangavaktin'' (2009, 7 episodes, Loðfíllinn) *''King's Road'' (2010, Ray) *''Undercurrent'' (2010, Sævar) *''Permille'' (2010, Erik) *''Stormland'' (2011, Böddi – Böðvar Steingrímsson) *''Ódauðleg ást'' (2011, Alley Zombie) *''Contraband'' (2012, Olaf) *''Aurar'' (2012, Torfi) *''The Deep'' (2012, Gulli) *''XL'' (2013, Leifur Sigurdarson) *''The Secret Life of Walter Mitty'' (2013, Helicopter Pilot) *''Line of Sight'' (2014, Edgar) *''How and Why'' (2014, Bill Senior) *''Banshee Origins'' (2014, 1 episode, Jonah Lambrecht) *''Banshee'' (2014, 2 episodes, Jonah Lambrecht) *''True Detective'' (2014, 1 episode, Dewall) *''Harry Og Heimir'' (2014, Ísleifur Jökulsson) *''A Walk Among the Tombstones'' (2014, Jonas) *''Ártún'' (2014, Voice of Jaffi's Father) *''The Last Witch Hunter'' (2015, Belial) *''Trapped'' (2016, Andri Ólafsson, series 1, 10 episodes; ) *''The BFG'' (2016, the Maidmasher) *''Lady Dynamite'' (2016, 5 episodes, Scott) *''The Missing'' (2016, 5 episodes, Stefan Andersen) *''Emerald City'' (2017, 3 episodes, Ojo) *''Trapped'' (2018, Andri Ólafsson, series 2, 10 episodes; ) *''The Spy Who Dumped Me'' (2018, Finnish Backpacker) *''The Meg'' (2018, The Wall) *''End of Sentence'' (2018, Stone) *''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' (2018) *''Murder Mystery'' (2019) *''Hilda'' (2018, voice) *''The Vanishing'' (2018, Boor) *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019, voice, Ragnar the Rock) *''The Widow'' (2019) *''NOS4A2'' (2019) See also * Edda Award References External links * Category:Living people Category:1973 births Category:Male actors from Connecticut Ólafur Darri Ólafsson Ólafur Darri Ólafsson Ólafur Darri Ólafsson Ólafur Darri Ólafsson Category:American male film actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors